Vacation Road
by Ft Kelin
Summary: Lucy went on a one year vacation with her friends but when her friends came back only to find her missing and announced dead. But after a few months only to find Lucy alive. WHAT HAPPEN! NaLu story
1. Off I go!

**Mina-san, I thought of a new story and decided to write it before I forget :)**

_**Italics = thoughts**_

**Bold= letter, songs.. and more xD**

**Summary: **Lucy went on a one year vacation with her friends but when her friends came back only to find her missing and announced dead. But after a few years only to find Lucy alive. WHAT HAVE HAPPEN?!

* * *

><p><strong>(No one's Pov)<strong>

Lucy was in the guild when she decided to go on a vacation with her long lost friends that message her this morning _Maybe I should tell master about it later.. But I don't know when they are coming Fairy Tail.. _Lucy thought and just then the pink or rather salmon haired teenage asks her to go on a mission. "No thanks Natsu.. You will need to go with someone else for this mission." "But you are our only team mate.. We can't find someone else to replace you.." Lucy blush at his comment but shrugged off knoeing Natsu is just a dense kid who doesn't know romance. "Oh Natsu.. That's nice of you. But gomene.. I'm still not going.." "Awww men.. Please Luce~" He begged her with puppy eyes. "Gomen Natsu.. I really really can't.. I will be going on a vacation.. Please just this once go with happy alone?" Lucy look down at her skirt feeling guilty. "You didn't tell us you are going to a vacation, Lucy. When are you going?" Mirajane asked. "I was deciding to tell it to Master later. But I didn't know when my friends are coming.." "Why not ask them?" "Eh.. How stupid of me! I was so excited about it I forgot to reply them..Thanks Mira!" Lucy walked home. "Gomen Natsu. I wanted to help but I end up making Lucy leave.. why not go after her?" Mira apologized making the Sulking Natsu back to his usual self. "JA Ne! Mira!" Natsu ran out of the guild chasing after Lucy. "I can see Pink and Blondie babys walking around!" Mira squeaked at the thought of it.

**(Lucy's Pov)**

I took out a letter from my drawer and started writing back to them

**Dear Friends, **

**I am living well in Fairy Tail. They took care of me well**

**When will you be coming to Fairy Tail? I am so excited about it. **

**Where are we going? Need a party to welcome you?**

**From your dear friend, Lucy.**

I put it in a envelope and allow the sender (bird)go to them. Just then a salmon came into my eye sight. 'Our face is so close!' "KYAAA! NATSU! Don't AND I MEAN DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! AND COME FROM THE FREAKING DOOR!" "Aye!" Here comes Happy number two. "Why are you here? Where's Happy?" "He is with Carla. And I'm bored~" "Fight Gray or Erza?" "Nah.. I want you to go on a mission with me~" _Natsu just reject a fight! _"Gomen.. Please Natsu just let me go this once.." Just then the sender came back with another letter. I took the letter and thank it.

**Dear Lucy,**

**Can't wait to see your family Lucy. Anyway, we don't need a party for that. Its a secret of where we are going. Remember to bring swimming suit! For your clue, there is a beach! Anyway, we will catch up later.**

**From, Haluki, Luna, Juki, Yuki.**

**P.S. Remember to tell your Guild master about the vacation! Reaching at 9pm.**

_Luna? Who's that? Maybe its their new friend? Well lets start packing or I will be late for the guild._ I walk around the house taking my things that I might need for the vacation. "Natsu, can you help me pack for my vacation? I will have a super quick shower. Thanks!" He went on staring at my clothes as I went into the bathroom.

**(Natsu's Pov)**

I started packing for Lucy as she went for her shower. I saw the letter and that its a one year vacation instead of one day. _Seriously? One-year?! I mean.. Its so long! Won't she miss me? I mean Fairy Tail.. her family. Maybe I should go with her. I can protect her if anything happen. Yup! I am going with her, I will talk to her about it. _I folded her clothes and put it in her bag that she use when we go to mission. **(A/N The bag is the one that she brought when she first went mission with Team Natsu. I can't spell that DAMN IT!)** Knowing that she will beat me up if I do it messily. I notice a lingering bra and panties (A/N Is it how it is spell? Hope you understand what I am trying to write..) _Naughty Lucy! Wearing such type of clothes! Its to revealing and sexy. I wonder what Lucy look like while she is wearing this. _I thought of Lucy wearing it for me to see. _I am not as dense as you thought okay.. Some of them confess to me before. And they are people I know. So I manage to act like one. They say "Natsu.. I-I-I love you." Which is a problem as I only like that as Nakama. "I know. You are my nakama Of course I love you." So basically i end up breaking their heart.. But sometime I am really dense XD causing myself to get confuse with romance. _

**_(Lucy's Pov) _**

_I walk out of the toilet only to find Natsu smiling like an idiot and his face was red and have rape face while holding onto my bra. I blush and prepared to Lucy Kick him in the face "Natsu why are you smiling and holding a rape face while holding on my bra?" He jump as soon as he heard my voice and then his face turn super red! "Natsu are you sick?" I put my palm on his forehead but he jerk off throwing my bra away._ "I'm fine!" "Then wipe that smile off your face baka~" I grab my bra and put the rest of my clothes in. Peaking at the clock, I saw that its already 9 and decide to go to the guild "Let's go Natsu." I walked out of the house.

**(At the guild)**

I opened Master's door when Master said that it is allowed to. "Master, I will having a one-year vacation with my friends." "Oh. Have fun Lucy! Be careful!" Master followed me out of the room to make the announcement. "Brats!" The guild became quiet as soon as master talked. "Our dear Nakama, Lucy will be going on a one year vacation! Lets bid her farewell!" "See ya Lucy!" "Good Lucy Lu-chan! Remember to let me read your story!" "Be safe!" "Lucy! Why not perform for us before you Leave?!" "Ehh? I can't Sing.." "I heard you singing when you shower Lucy!" I blush so hard like Erza's hair. "Okay okay.. I will.." _Damn you Natsu! _I stood on the stage and Mira give me a guitar. **(A/N Song: Keep Holding on by Aviril Lavigne) **

**You're not alone **

**together we stand **

**I'll be by your side **

**You know I'll take your hand**

**when it gets cold **

**and it feels like the end **

**theres no place to go **

**you know I won't give in**

**no I won't give in.**

**Keep Holding on**

**cause you know **

**We'll make it through,  
><strong>

**we'll make it through**

**just stay strong**

**cause you know I'm here for you,**

**here for you**

**theres nothing you can say, **

**theres nothing you can do**

**theres no other way **

**when it comes to the truth**

**so keep holding on**

**cause you know **

**we'll make it through **

**we'll make it through**

**So far away I wish you were here  
><strong>

**before it's too late **

**this could all disappear**

**before the doors close, and it comes to an end**

**but with you by my side**

**I will fight and defend**

**I'll fight and defend**

**yeah yeah**

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

**just stay strong**

**cause you know **

**I'm here for you,  
><strong>

**I'm here for you**

**theres nothing you can say**

**nothing you can do**

**theres no other way **

**when it comes to the truth**

**so keep holding on**

**cause you know**

**We'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say, when I say**

**I believe nothings gonna change **

**nothings gonna change destiny**

**What ever is meant to be**

**Will work out perfectly**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah lalalalala..**

**Keep holding on **

**'Cause you know **

**We'll make it through**

**We'll make it **through****

**just stay strong**

**cause you know **

**I'm here for you,  
><strong>

**I'm here for you**

**theres nothing you can say**

**nothing you can do**

**theres no other way **

**when it comes to the truth**

**Keep Holding on**

**Keep Holding on**

**'Theres nothing you say**

**nothing you can do**

**theres no other way **

**when it comes to the truth **

**so keep holding on**

**'cause you know**

**We'll make it through**

**We'll make it through.**

**(A/N its like a song for the future XD)**

"Good Lucy Lucy!" "Nice voice!" "Whats with the song" "Be careful on the trip!" Cheers are heard. I walked off the stage to my friends "Yo LuLu!" "Hi Lu-chan!" "How are you, Lucy?" "Ohayo! Why are you carrying an egg Yuki?" "I found 1 year ago but it still didn't hatch. We also decided to give the egg to you as present!" Yuki replied. "Its an exceed egg! You need a dragon slayer to help it hatch!" "Can you pass the egg to me? Yuki?" Yuki passed the egg to me "Its still warm" I was about to pass the egg to Natsu when the egg start shaking a little "Ehh? The egg just shaked.." I pass the egg to Natsu "Can you help hatch it?" "Aye!" he hold on the egg but out of the sudden the egg start to shake a little more and land into my arms. "Eh?! I am not a dragon slayer.. why is it finding for me?" "Aye! Cause Lucy is a weirdo." "Anyway lets go.. I will figure out for this egg. Opps looks like I skip the part of introduction. Mina-san, This are my friends. This is Juki, Haluki and Yuki" "Ohayo! Lucy's friends!" "We will get going on our vacation now! BYE!" "See you in one year Lucy!" "Good Luck!" "Be safe!" My friends and I went out of the guild. "Looks like Lu-chan is having a lot of love. I am jealous.." Yuki pouted. "LuLu your family looks fun." Haluki said. "Lucy, do you got a boyfriend or crush now that you have more friends?" "I-" "Luce!" I turn back only to see Natsu calling out for me. "Ehh? Natsu? Why are you here?" "Luce! Can i follow!?" "Ehh? Of course not.." "PLEASE!" "no" He gave me puppy eyes. "Natsu go to a mission or something.. you can't follow me.." "PLEASEEE" "I am calling Erza on you." "a-Aye! BYE" He ran away. "anyway, lets go." "That pink boy is he your boyfriend?" "eh?! no! He is just.. just my nakama. I think he prefer you saying that its salmon." "You seems to know a lot about him? You have a crush on him right?" "N-No!" I blushed _Yes I do love him. _"Come on don't lie to me. I saw the way you look at him. Kya! So lovely! Pink and blonde running around the guild hall it will be so cute!" _Another matchmaker O_O. _"What way do I look at him.. Is it really that obvious?" I blush even redder. They nodded "You two look like a couple even when you are not!" "Lets get on the train!" We board on the train and we were chatting but half way through we became awkward and left Hikaru to wake us when we reach our destination. **(A/N The egg is like the egg that happy hatch from, but its pink.)  
><strong>

**(When they reached the destination.) (A/N Its where they train for Grands Magic Games.) **

"Waa! Sugoi! I didn't know they is such a place here!" I admired the bleach. "And its cooling here!" The other three agreed. Hikaru brought us all to the place that we will be staying. "This place is bigger than I thought!" Yuki said. "Oh by the way I almost forgot. Who's Luna?" "Luna is the egg in your hands." Juki said "You even create a name for it?" "Yuki did it~" Juki pointed at her. "Hey! You got along with it as well!" I giggled at their attitude. "Anyway, lets change into our swimming suit and start training!" Hikaru commanded "Ehh? training the first day? How about fun the first day.." Juki objected. "I agree!" Yuki and I said the same time. "fine then.. Just change into your swimming suit." We stripped down into our swimming suits. _Did I not say that We were wearing swimming suits underneath our clothes? Sorry if I didn't Well now I did. XD _"What about the egg?" I questioned. "Err.. Leave it?" Juki blankly said also not knowing what to do with it. But the egg shook and jump into my arms again. "Err.. Looks like It doesn't want to be alone.." The egg shook again. "Ara ara.. I look like a bird taking care of her baby egg.. Why is it shaking so much.." I look at the egg as it start shaking even violently then next thing the egg crack. "AHH Did I hugged it too tightly till it crack!?" I loosen the hug. "Lu-chan! Its because its hatching!" Yuki shouted at me face-palming. "oh.. Ha..Ha..Ha.." I awkwardly laughed at my stupidity. Suddenly the egg got bright with light causing us to close or cover our eyes. "Aye." "Waa! Kawaii!" Yuki and I shouted. "Hi!" "Ohayo Luna!" "ohayo!" "It TALKS!" Yuki, Juki and Haluki shouted. "Of course it talks.. Its an exceed.. But one thing I don't get is.. I'm a celestial wizard not Dragon Slayer.. Why did it hatch.. is there a special exceed that is for celestial wizard?" "Aye! You're not a dragon slayer?" "nope.. but you are really cute!" "Aye Mama!" "You need clothes don't you?" "Aye!" "You really sound like happy.." I said making clothes for her. "Ha-ppy?" "Ya. Happy is one of my Friend's exceed." "Aye! Who are you?" "I'm Lucy, that two boy is Hikaru and Juki while the girl is Yuki." "Nice to meet you!" Luna said cheerfully. _She is just born how do she know how to do talk so well.. _"Thanks for the clothes Lucy!" "Welcome!" I help Luna wear her clothes for the beach and we ran to the beach with Luna on my head.

* * *

><p><strong>End of story for Lucy's trip. Next story is all on Natsu's Pov. By the way, Lisanna, Grand magics Games and S-Class test have not happened yet. ;) Is the story good for you to read? *muah*<strong>

**Hikaru: Juki doesn't talk much xD**

**Juki: Cause I am awkard there..**

**Yuki: Come on! You are just shy. We were talking so well! **

**Lucy: Anyway, what's their magic?**

**Kelin(me): Ano.. I am not sure yet.. I wanted to put  
>Hikaru as fire mage<br>Juki as earth mage  
>Yuki as doll mage (can control and create doll like sherryshelly blendi)  
><strong>

**;P Love you guys.. I ran out of ideas of which mage you guys can be.**

**Luna: How was I born.. when lucy is a celestial spirit?**


	2. Where is Lucy?

**Mina-san another chapter! ;) I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Last Chapter: **I look at the egg as it start shaking even violently then next thing the egg crack. "AHH Did I hugged it too tightly till it crack!?" I loosen the hug. "Lu-chan! Its because its hatching!" Yuki shouted at me face-palming. "oh.. Ha..Ha..Ha.." I awkwardly laughed at my stupidity. Suddenly the egg got bright with light causing us to close or cover our eyes. "Aye." "Waa! Kawaii!" Yuki and I shouted. "Hi!" "Ohayo Luna!" "ohayo!" "It TALKS!" Yuki, Juki and Hikaru shouted. "Of course it talks.. Its an exceed.. But one thing I don't get is.. I'm a celestial wizard not Dragon Slayer.. Why did it hatch.. is there a special exceed that is for celestial wizard?" "Aye! You're not a dragon slayer?" "nope.. but you are really cute!" "Aye Mama!" "You need clothes don't you?" "Aye!" "You really sound like happy.." I said making clothes for her. "Ha-ppy?" "Ya. Happy is one of my Friend's exceed." "Aye! Who are you?" "I'm Lucy, that two boy is Hikaru and Juki while the girl is Yuki." "Nice to meet you!" Luna said cheerfully. _She is just born how do she know how to do talk so well.. _"Thanks for the clothes Lucy!" "Welcome!" I help Luna wear her clothes for the beach and we ran to the beach with Luna on my head.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the guild) (Natsu's Pov)<strong>

_I miss Lucy so much.. If she haven't threaten me with Erza I would have follow her.. damn it! Why am I scared of her!  
><em>"Erza! FIGHT ME!" I run to Erza with fire in my hands. But before I could hit her, she hit me in the gut and cause me to fly out of the guild. I heard someone calling out my name "Natsuuu!" Its probably Happy.. _haizz.. I want Lushi.. Maybe I should follow her! YA WHY DIDN'T I Think of it before! But.. after I get out of this fucking tree.. _"Natsuu!" "Happy! Help me quick! We got to go after Lucy!" "Aye Sir!" Happy tried pulling me out of the tree but I didn't move anywhere. "DAMN.. Happy move away! I'm gonna burn this trees down! Karyu no Hoko! (Fire Dragon's Roar)" The tree started burning allowing me to escape. "Lets go Happy!" "Aye sir!" We find our way out of the forest. When we reach outside the guild, I followed Lucy's scent to the train station. "Where are you going Natsu?" A familiar stern voice asked. "Following Lucy?" I turn to see Erza and Gray behind. "Lucy's on a vacation trip and doesn't need you to protect her, She can protect herself Flame brain." Gray said "How did.. " "How did I know? Its all over your face" I stared at Gray with wide-eyes. "Is it really that obvious.." "Anyway, We are going on a mission. Master also don't allow you to chase after Lucy. Just wait for a year and you can see Lucy again. Now go pack your things we are meeting at the train station in 2 hours.

**(Time Skip 6 months later still Natsu's Pov)**

_We were doing missions every week as usual but without Lucy, I kinda miss her a lot.. She always help clam us down when we were about to go berserk and when we were about to attack the client she will prevent us from doing that. AHH! I MISS HER SO MUCH! I miss her scent, her attitude, her Lucy Kick, her everything.. Oh wait.. what did I say?_ Its not like Team Natsu without Lucy.. _I wonder what Lucy is doing right now.. Is she missing us? More specific, does she miss me? Team Natsu? Happy? _I was fighting with Gray as usual until Erza broke our fight by threatening us. "Erza is hard broken by Jellal because he ignore her call" Happy sniggered. _Bad move Happy! _In the end, Gray, Happy and I got kick into the wall. "Why am I drag in it..."Gray and I said. Just then, the guild door opened revealing two boys and one girl. "Its Lucy's friends! Back already? I thought you guys are on a one year vacation? Its only 6 months." Mira said. "Lu-chan died on the vacation.."The girl mummered I almost can't catch what she said. I am sure all of the Dragon Slayer caught what she said though. I was froze there not knowing what to do _How can she be dead?! She is the strongest Celestial Wizard I know. She can't be.. _"Its all my fault.." the girl broken down. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUCY IS DEAD! LUCY IS THE STRONGEST CELESTIAL MAGE I EVER KNOWN. SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Many gasped at the news and some already started crying. "I want full information on the vacation of how she died. Master, give us permission to search for her to make sure she is not dead!" "YOU ARE ALLOWED TO! HOW CAN THAT BRAT BE DEAD!" Master shouted obviously upset of it. "We were training and Lucy said she wanted to explore a little more in the forest but we heard a very loud scream from Lucy and some of the trees fallen. When we reach we saw Lucy lying in a pool of blood and she started disappearing into light like magic!" Juki explained. "TAKE US THERE!" Team Natsu (including Wendy and Carla) and Levy, Gajeel and Master followed them out of the guild allowing them to take us there.

**(After they come back from the investigation)**

"I can't believe Lu-chan disappeared into the air like that.." Levy said "LUCY AIN'T DEAD! SHE IS ALIVE!" I roared losing control of myself. "Natsu! Stop it! Not only you is upset! We will investigate more tomorrow! We will ask more help from other guild for our lost member!" Master yelled. "Master, can I talk to you in private?" Erza asked.

**(No one's Pov)**

Master nodded at Erza while Erza knocked Natsu out from allowing him going crazy and destroy the guild. "Gray, take care of him." As Master and Erza went to Master's room. "What do you need to talk about?" "I want to get help from Crime Sorciere and Blue Pegasus. I think they can help us." Erza requested. "I will give Blue Pegasus a call about it. I think you can give Jellal a call about it?" Erza nodded and proceed out of the door. Natsu was still knock out cold and Gray carried him into the infirmary and kept an eye on him in case Natsu go berserk again. Erza walk in the room and said "Gray I need to talk to you." Once Gray was outside"Maybe Natsu shouldn't come to us for the search.. Who knows what might happen.. He might do something stupid if he found out whether Lucy was really dead." Erza said softly. "Why are you speaking as though Lucy have really died? Lucy is strong enough to protect herself from any trouble.." Gray glared at Erza "I-I didn't mean that." Erza started shaking a little. "Natsu I will be that way is because he loves her but he still doesn't know.. Anyway, lets pray that Lucy is alive well. Not dead or anything. I believe that she is alive." Gray said sadly while Erza nodded and walk away to the bar. Gray went back in the room looking after Natsu. As you can see, the Guild is gloomy as hell, even worse when Lisanna 'died' **(A/N Lisanna is not back yet. Which means Edolas haven't happen.)**

Erza went out of the guild from the back door and contacted Jellal through the communication lacrima, after a while, the call was through and Jellal was in the screen. "Jellal?" "Eh.. Erza, what make you call?" Jellal, being awkard as ever. "Jellal, we, Fairy Tail need your help in finding Lucy. Please." Erza pleaded. "Eh? Find Lucy? what happen?" "Master will explain it when you come, Until then see you guys soon." Erza closed the communication lacrima and started tearing up again until the back door open to show Gray looking at her "Crying alone again?" He sat beside her comforting her. "Why are you here? What about-" "If you are talking about Natsu, Mira is taking over the shift she said you might need someone to be with since you are always keeping this feelings to yourself. You know.. Everyone in the guild feels this way about Lucy.. But I can believe that Lucy is still alive. Well.. That's what I believe in.. Let all those feelings out if you want.. No wants gonna laugh at you, You know." Gray look at Erza with Sadness in his eyes. But in Erza's thought _I can only open up with one person after all.. After trying so many years.. I am either letting my feelings out when I am alone or when I am with him. Oh wait.. I do open up myself with Team Natsu.. But.. I just.. _**Sigh **"Nah.. Dajiobu. I believe in Lucy. She is powerful. I believe that You three. Natsu, Lucy and You got the potential to surpass me. I know you can do better then this. For tomorrow We will work hard for it Kay? I don't know what to do about Natsu after all.." "Well.. You think you should let him go with us.. After all he is Team Natsu." He look at Erza. "Looks like it.. Lets get some rest for tomorrow then." She lent a hand for him. "Wait.. What are we gonna do if Natsu when Berserk and we are not here.. Are you gonna take him? Or what?" Erza look at him blankly. "NO WAY! I am not taking him to my room! Ask someone else to take him.." Gray become sweating buckets. "We are Team Natsu right? Besides I can't bring him with me cause no boys are allowed. Unless we lock him some where?" Erza demanded. "B-But.." "No Buts." "Lock him at the guild! or! Lucy's house!" Gray argued. ".. I will ask Master about it.." She walked away. **(Gray just argued with Erza!) **

Erza went to the infirmary and ask about Natsu's condition and found Natsu awake. "Natsu, you are not going to go crazy like you did just now okay. I give you a choice, Stay Over at the guild or Lucy's house today." "Luce's house." Natsu Nodded while sweating. "Don't you dare mess her house. And also, figure your feelings out." Erza walk out of the room to Master's room telling about where Natsu will be staying and also said that Jellal will be coming. Well its more like forced to come, WHO WON'T COME WHEN YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN TROUBLE HUH!? EVEN IF ITS FORCE THEY WILL STILL COME CAUSE LUCY IS IN TROUBLE! DAMN IT! After a few hours, Crime Sorciere finally came and went straight to Master's room with Erza. "Master, Jellal and the others- What are you doing MASTER!" Erza stopped just at the door staring blankly at him. Master stared blankly at Erza before putting the paper in his hand away. "Its no time to play with papers master, can't you see.. Forget it anyway.. Jellal and the others are here. have you contact Blue Pegasus?" Erza walk towards the master with a stern face and with Jellal and the others following behind. Master nodded before greeting them. "Erza.. Can you explain what really happen.." Erza eyes sadden before replying "I can't explain that.. But I do know that it was cause by magic but what I can't understand is how she disappear into the air like that.. we might have to ask for more information." "I guess we just have to ask Lucy's friends for help" Erza hesitated asked "I don't know.. they don't seems like that can explain again.. It cause them so much pain in seeing how Lucy disappear.." She walk out of the room and called for Lucy's friends who were staying over at the guild. "Haluki! Juki! Yuki! Master need you!" They walked into the door but suddenly Natsu bugged into the door "Master! Why aren't we going after Lucy now?!" Scaring the shit out of Erza and Master "Kyaa!" Erza screamed. "NATSU! DON'T BUGGED IN LIKE THAT!" She glared at him as she kicked him out of the room staring at the hole that she created from kicking Natsu out. _... SHIT.. _She gulped and stared at Master, Master looked at her with shock and tears. "Gomenasai Master! Please punish me." Erza bowed. Master sweatdropped at her usual punish line "Its okay.. Anyway, lets hear the story." Master looked at Yuki and the others. Yuki was pale and looks like she was about to faint as Haluki started explaining for Juki as Juki comforted Yuki and brought her to the infirmary. Erza look towards the door watching it close. In fact Erza feel like breaking down. **(A/N GOMENASAI! I haven't thought of how Lucy actually got injured and stuff. So You have to wait for the next chapter for that!) **"She said Kya." Master said gasping "Kawaii" Ultear said. Jellal was blushing.

After hearing the explanation, Jellal, Meredy and Ultear gasped while Master, Erza and Haluki broke and started either sobbing or crying. Master sent Mira in to help Haluki to the infirmary to calm himself down. Jellal hugged Erza trying to comfort her but it was no use. Erza cried out her soul and her right artificial eye have tears flowing down. After the crying session, Erza manage to fall asleep in Jellal's arm causing him to carry her to the infirmary to put her in bed for her to sleep better. Staying by her side, he look at her peaceful sleeping form and started drifting to sleep too.

Without them knowing, Ultear, Meredy and Mira was watching them by the door as they slept with Jellal holding her hands. "They really look like a couple." "New operation, Jerza" Mira said her eyes sparkling and Meredy nodding at the statement. _You might think they are not affected by it but in heart they are broken into million pieces. They still believe that Lucy is still alive but just injured somehow and hope that they can find her as soon as possible. _

**Heres some Jerza for you. Is the story heart breaking or a little funny? Or confused!? Hope to know your reviews of the story!**

**Lucy: How did I freaking die anyway!**

**Kelin: Like I said in the summary, You are not dead just injured and disappeared somehow.**

**Lucy: Disappear? Into Magic?**

**Kelin: Yup! Don't worry you are not dead. You are alive. You were Just brought to somewhere. *Smiles***


	3. What really happened

**Hey! A new chapter for you guys!  
><strong>

**Last Chapter**

After hearing the explanation, Jellal, Meredy and Ultear gasped while Master, Erza and Hikaru broke and started either sobbing or crying. Master sent Mira in to help Haluki to the infirmary to calm himself down. Jellal hugged Erza trying to comfort her but it was no use. Erza cried out her soul and her right artificial eye have tears flowing down. After the crying session, Erza manage to fall asleep in Jellal's arm causing him to carry her to the infirmary to put her in bed for her to sleep better. Staying by her side, he look at her peaceful sleeping form and started drifting to sleep too.

Without them knowing, Ultear, Meredy and Mira was watching them by the door as they slept with Jellal holding her hands. "They really look like a couple." "New operation, Jerza" Mira said her eyes sparkling. _You might think they are not affected by it but in heart they are broken into million pieces. They still believe that Lucy is still alive but just injured somehow and hope that they can find her as soon as possible._

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's Pov)<strong>

Luna and I went into the forest after telling my friends that I am going to do more exploring on the forest. But as we walked further in, The trees suddenly topple nearly hitted me. Luckily, Luna grab me and flew away before it could touch me. Loki and Virgo appeared with a pack of red liquid, So as Loki explained, Virgo poured the liquid on me and on the ground. _The liquid smells like blood.. _"What's this liquid that you just pour on me?" "Oh, its a special type of red liquid that smells like blood, so no one will know that you only faked dead. Anyway as I was saying, Pretend that the tree fallen and hurt you causing you to bleed and die, when you do that, I will bring you to the spririt world so the Spirit King can explain to you. I know its a sudden but we were send to get you. Your friends can't see me by the way." I lied down in a random manner like I was caught with the tree. Just as I manage to get myself in place like I was nearly unconscious, I saw Hikaru and the others run towards me and saw that I saw 'bleeding' crazily. They became frozen, Yuki become pale and watch as I got lift up by Loke but according to them I guess them only see my lift up and glow then disappear..**  
><strong>

When we reach the celestial realm, Luna was there to greet us while Virgo brought me new clothes while Loke went to change his clothes as some of the ketchup have stained his shirt. "Gomene.. Mina.. Didn't mean to scare you like that.." I said softly. Spiritual King showed himself and started explaining. "I will make this quick so you won't miss your time in the Real world. Anyway, as you can see you got the hidden power of Dragon Slaying Magic. Luna is one of the evidence. Do you realise any change in you? Old friend" "Err yes.. I can start to smell and hear things from far." "That's because the seal in you are starting to break. Don't worry, Old friend, you can still use your keys, its just that you will have another magic that is Dragon Slayer, I am not sure what you will be taking but Luna is there to help you. There will be a Dragon in deeper part of the forest and also I know some of your friends are Dragon Slayer they might be able to track your sense, Virgo will give you a cloak that can hide away your sense. So Good Luck Old friend. If there's anything that I am going to tell you, Loke will help me transfer the message. Right? Loke?" "Aye!" Virgo gave me and Luna a cloak and send us back to the Real world. After wearing the cloak, Luna brought me deeper into the forest. As We went deeper, I saw something gigantic and fierce in the shadows. "Lucy here we are, that is a-" "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BIG GIGANTIC THING?!" I cut Luna's speech you can see a vein pop out on her head "I was getting to it! Anyway, That was a-" Luna's speech was cut off my me again. "Sugoi! Is that a big worm? Forest Vulcan? That can't be its to bid to be Forest Vulcan.. Dinosaur?! But it looks like it have wings.. Maybe its a the dinosaur that can fly? AHH! Its gonna eat us then!" "LUCY! CAN YOU PLEASE HEAR WHAT I AM ABOUT TO SAY!" Luna shouted angrily "Someone hit on her nerves." Luna gave me the 'duh' face "Its you dummy.. Anyway, This is a Dragon. She need to hide in the shadows to protect her identity. Some of the people walks around here, so she can just scare them away. She is your sensei in Teaching Dragon Slaying Magic so you can become Dragon Slayer. Don't worry.. She will only hurt you when you hurt her." Luna said. "How dumb am I.. I was so excited that I didn't realize only a Dragon can teach Dragon Slaying Magic.." Luna face-palmed and the Dragon came out of the Shadows. "You two are like two cheerful kids waiting to get candy. Its fun watching you guys arguing and talking. Anyway, I'm a Celestial Dragon Slayer. I was sended here to help you in your Dragon Slaying Magic like you were inform. That way you can also improve in your Summoning your keys and your magic power will also increase." The dragon said. "Sugoi! You are beautiful!" My eyes sparkled. **(A/N The Dragon is Golden scale with white trimming design and it have brown eyes.) **"Beautiful indeed!" Luna exclaimed. "I am Lucy that's my friend, Luna." Lucy introduced. "I know you my girl. This is going to cause a big shock on you when I tell you my name." The Dragon said causing me to get confused. "Why would I get shock? Its not that you are someone I know or anything.." "That's right." "eh? What's right?" "I am someone you know." I stared at her confusingly "How is it possible? I just met you.. I don't remember meeting a dragon at all.." She giggled "When we were together, I saw always in human form." I thought for a moment "Who... I even saw a red huge Dragon when I was young.. but I don't remember anyone with blonde hair except for my mum.. Thinking of it.. Where are all the other Dragon? Are they having fun?" "Ya they are having super fun right now. And you guess correctly on your first try! That's my daughter!" The Dragon's eyes sparkled. _Ehh!? Daughter?! When was I.. And I still don't remember when I saw her! _"Reveal your identity now.." I stared at her. "I'm your mum. Lucy... Don't you even remember my voice? I'm Layla Heartfillia. Your mum. My Real Dragon name is Sorata." Layla winked at me as I become frozen from what she heard. "Mum? B-But.. Aren't you.." "Oh.. It was true that I was dead.. But it was an act. Gomene Lucy. I have to go that time.. Sorry for lying to you." She lowed her head in guilt. I started crying and hugged Mum's Dragon head. "I miss you so much mum! I miss you!" "When are you going back to your guild?" Layla asked. "In about em.. 6 months?" I stared at her with teary eyes. "Let's get training! So you can have your Dragon Slaying magic!" Layla's eyes twinkled. Virgo brought me new clothes that she made allowing me to change into different clothes for training, sleeping wear, even wet attire so sometimes I can also have fun at the ocean. _Schedule for everyday is the same. Wake up at 6 - breakfast, morning excercise, running, push up, Well Normal exercises you can say.. In between having break as I get tired. When Mum wake up which is at about 8.30, We would eat breakfast together but to me its the second breakfast. Then do meditation and practice our spells which is Summoning magic and Dragon Slaying magic. Every next 1 and a half weeks, My magic will improve and get better. I manage to Merge myself with the spirits for example if I want to Merge with the Spirits and use their power I have to say, "Open, Gate of the ..., ... , Merge!" For celestial Dragon Slaying Magic, of course is like Other Dragon Slaying Magic. It looks really pretty! With star, gold and white in it unlike others boring kind of type xD NO OFFENSE! But I just think my magic is cooler but not powerful than the others. I manage to learn a few Advance spells too! Mama gave me a sword which allows me to do some type of spells that the sword can help. Mama also teach me to merge the sword with magic, the sword can get powerful and cut through anything! Well I don't know about whether it can cut through steel or iron.._

_**(Time skip after 6 months the time to go back to the guild.) **_

"Here's a key to summon me. Summon me when you need to!" Mama stretch out her hand and open her palm showing me a cyan like key to me. "This is a KEY! What the hack!? I didn't know you were a spirit.." I stared at her shockingly "You got it wrong haha.. Its a Key to summon Dragon which is me. Just say Open, The gate of Celestial Dragon, Sorata. Then you can summon me here! But I am not free on Mondays to Wednesday. Sometimes.. Thursday. Depends on your luck on how free I am.. Anyway, its time for you to get back. GOOD LUCK! Bye!" Layla gave me a hug and flew off to the sky. "Bye MAMA!" "Lucy, you do know that I am your exceed now right?" Luna told me but I shook my head " I don't own you, I am your friend. Don't say it like I own you or anything.. Anyway, LET'S GO! But first, I need to visit the church. I didn't visit dad this year." I walk away to the train station with Luna on my head. "I wonder what would anyone think when I went back alive. Thinking of it.. They will be seriously shock! Can't wait to see their reaction!" After a long walk to the church, I first spot dad's grave but I found a new grave on it. 'Lucy Heartfillia, It sleeps a good friend and Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail ends here.' "W-Why is my grave here.. Did they thought I actually died?" I whispered to myself.. "Papa.. Gomenasai, I will visit you next time.." I walk out confused I can feel Luna staring at me sadly and shock properly about the grave too. "Lucy.. Are you okay?" Luna asked glancing at me trying to comfort me. "Not really.. Doesn't they have any trust in me? I am Lucy from Fairy Tail godforsaken.. Do they think I'm weak that I can die from a tree crash? Am I that weak? BUT I'M NOT WEAK ANY LONGER! How dare they! I am gonna give them a pierce of their mind! (Lucy is gonna beat them up.)" I glared at the floor. Luna being cheerful and happy as always , but a little strict, tried everything she could to cheer me up. "Luna.. Don't have to waste your energy in cheering me up today.. After I kick all of their asses I will probably return to my usual self." I stared at her with a slight smile. Luna nodded landed on my head sulking maybe because she wasn't able to cheer me up.. We head to my old home to change into a more suitable attire but just outside my house, I can hear voice. _THEY TRANSPASS MY HOUSE AGAIN! _"I hope Lu-chan is still alive.. Its been 6 months.. They even made a grave for her.. We joined the guild but Lu-chan isn't here to celebrate with us.. Everyone in the guild is depressed.. I don't like the feeling of it.." A girly voice said which I conclude is Yuki. I search my key in my pocket only to find it missing _Ehh.. WHERE THE HACK IS MY KEY!? **Sigh **__Looks like I gotta learn Natsu's way to go in my house. But first, some disguise! _I called Virgo out and ask for 2 cloak that allows the person who wear it become invisible. _How did Natsu did it.. The 2nd floor window is higher then I thought.. _After many trys, I manage to sneak into the house not needing to be worry about my scents since none of my friends are dragon slayers. Luna was already flying at the ceiling waiting for me to get up here. "We will become active at night. should we prank on them as though this house is haunted?" I whispered to her. Her eyes lit up and smirked at me she when to get a white cloth from the bath room and fly around saying, "I am back for revenge. How dare you hurt me. You shall die!" Then she took a wooden stick that came out of no where and hit them in their head softly not wanting them to get knock out. I giggled at sight, Yuki and Hikaru become froze after something hit them. "Did you hit me with something on my head?" Yuki asked Hikaru but Hikaru stared at her like she was crazy and replied "I was about to ask you the same question." Juki stared at Luna with wide eyes "ARE YOU TWO Du-Stu-Senseless?! ITS BEHIND YOU!" (He meant to say Dumb, Stupid XD) When Hikaru and Yuki turned around, Yuki screamed and scooted back hugging Juki for her life while Hikaru froze and become pale but laughed at Yuki's reaction. "Why are you laughing you got scared just now too! YOU KNOW I HATE HORROR THINGS! DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Yuki screamed at both of their ears. "Its just probably somebody pranking what so scary about this.. And because you screamed in my ear, MY EAR STILL RINGS!" Hikaru pulled down the cloth but properly saw nothing was floating from his reaction. He was frozen and stare at Luna but I guess for him he is staring at nothing. I decided to prank them further, taking a kitchen knife and a rolling pin while Luna only took a knife after having difficulty in holding two things in her hand as its a little too heavy to her. I walked towards them while Luna flew holding the knife towards them. Yuki screamed for help while Hikaru prepared to use magic to defeat us but Yuki told him not to ruin my house so he tired using physical attack on us. Attacking Luna first, he found space OF COURSE BECAUSE LUNA IS FLYING.. Hikaru back away after realizing that he can't hurt us. Not say really hurt us but unable to because I dodged his kicks, Luna didn't have to dodge because she was on air and below her has nothing but space. (Cause Luna is Short, she is an exceed if you don't know.) They ran into a another room crying for help we dropped the items that's in our hands and quick slipped into the room they were in before they close the door.

"Is Lu-chan's house haunted? or Did Lu-chan came back to get us for not helping her?" Yuki whispered to them but I was still able to hear it with my dragon sense. I removed my cloak and turned on a flash light showing my face. Lucky the room is not lit up my lower body is still invisible. "Why.. Why didn't you help me when I was hurt.. Why did you leave me to die?" I said in a hurtful and horror voice. They froze and slowly turned around "L-Lu-chan?" "Lu..Lu?" "GOMENASAI LUCYYY WE WERE SO SHOCK THAT WE COULDN'T MOVE PLEASE FORGIVE US!" Hikaru bowed. I turned off the torch light and removed the cloak from my body turning on the lighting "Do you really believe I am that weak to die from a tree crash?" I look at them angrily Luna removed her cloak awkwardly said "Hi.. pfft.. Your reactions! PUHAHAH! But how can you really think Lucy died like that.." She burst out laughing with tears in her eyes clutching her stomach but dropped to the floor as she was laughing to hard unable to control her flying. Soon I busted out laughing too. Yuki, Hikaru and Juki still stared at me like I came back from the dead "Lu.. chan?" Yuki cried "I must be imagining Lu-chan too much.." "This is all a dream right? Please be a dream" Juki teared up while Hikaru jaw dropped "Ya.. Please be a dream.." "Do you wish me to die so much? I am upset of what you said." I turned away from them angrily "Its.. its not that! We don't want this dream to end cause we will not be able to see you again if that happens! We want to stay with you forever.." Yuki said and the others nodding "Really?" I stared back at them They nodded again "I can't believe how weird you guys are sometimes.. Luna show them this is not a dream please?" I looked at her and she nodded pinching their skin or meat one after another "Hey what was that for?!" They called out "Is this a dream.." I stared at them blankly "It hurts so.. THIS IS NOT A DREAM!" Yuki tackled me onto the crying her heart out. "Ara ara.. So you guess joined the guild? Good to hear. WE SHALL PARTY AT THE GUILD TOMORROW! But for now, BED TIME!" I yelled. They scarry off to bed one by one after hugging me while Luna and I went to take a bath then went to bed. _I really wonder what Fairy Tail reaction will be.. _I fell into deep sleep.

**If you didn't understand, its because Lucy didn't think that Fairy Tail would have thought her dead just because of a tree crash. Hope this story is funny XD  
><strong>

**Is this Story GOOD? Or is it BAD? Review! Favorite! And... Follow!  
><strong>

**You notice I keep making New story but keep stucking at old storys I am truly sorry for that T^T**


	4. Reunion

**Konnichiwa! Here's another chapter!**

**Last Chapter, Lucy's friends are all staying at Lucy's house. When Lucy went home, she prank them into the house that it was haunted and reunited with them.**

**(Lucy's Pov) (In da morning)**

I woke up and saw the others sleeping in their sleeping bags. Slowly taking my clothes off and I went for a short bath, relaxing myself before visiting the guild, wondering what the guild would react when she walked in the guild.

"I wonder if they would forgive me for what I have done.. But honestly do they not have faith in me? I am still so upset about that.. I wonder how Natsu is doing.. Erza, Gray.. and Happy. Will Team Natsu be happy to see me again?"I whispered to myself.

I got out of the bathroom fully clothed and found Yuki making breakfast while Juki and Hikaru are still sleeping like a pig.

"Morning Yuki."

"Morning Lu-chan. I almost thought that you went missing again after you are not sleeping in your bed.. But knew you went to the toilet for a short shower after you started sing unknowingly again."

"Did I? Maybe I did" I scratch the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Anyway, breakfast is done. All I need to do is to wake those two piggies and a cat."

"Luna can sleep for now, I will wake her up later. Those two pigs needs to eat."I chuckled lightly. Yuki sat the food on the dinning table before walking towards where Hikaru and Juki were waking them by using magic.

"5 more minutes.." Juki said stuffing his body in his sleeping bag while Hikaru made no sound or movement in awaking either.

"J-U-K-I, HI-KA-RU. Wake up right now before I smack you with a backet of hot and ice water." She warned.

"5.. more.. minutes.." Juki mumbled.

Hikaru turned to his side, "Shut it woman, let me sleep.."

Yuki popped out a vein and her face became red from fuming followed by smoke coming out of her ear. "That's it. You are getting it."

Yuki went to get ice water and hot water in different buckets was about to pour the hot water on Hikaru but I reminded her of something she forgot.

"Yuki, You know hot water won't affect on Hikaru right?" Yuki stared at me with a questition mark above her head.

"Hikaru is a fire mage.."

Yuki then poured ice water on Hikaru while the hot water on Juki instead.

"Ouch! Ouch! HOT HOT NEED COLD WATER! COLD WATER! WHERE DID LUCY GO!" Juki screamed shoting up from his sleep crying out for help.

"ITS TOO COLD! THE SLEEPING BAG IS COLD! WHAT DA SHIT HAPPENED! WHERE IS LUCY! IT WASN'T A DREAM WAS IT!?" Hikaru freaked out running to the bath room for some warm water.

Decided to troll them, I said "YA!~ IT WAS ALL A DREAM!~" I covered my mouth keeping myself from laughing to hard.

"NOOO LUCY! WHERE DID YOU GO!"

Hikaru ran out of the toilet and run around the room with wet clothes. Juki sniffed in Yuki's arm while Yuki laughed at the scene

"Yuki! How can you laugh when its all a dream!" Juki cried out

"Because you guys are dumb! Puahahaha!" Yuki clutched onto her stomach and rolled around the floor.

"Hey! I'm not dumb! I am smarter than you!" Hikaru glared at Yuki while Juki said she was mean

"What did you say?!"

Yuki jumped up preparing to attack him.

"Don't fight here or you will burn Lucy's/my house down!" Juki and I shouted at them.

"eh?" We both stared at each other.

"Lucy!" he tackled me onto the floor.

"Juki! Don't cheat on me with Lu-chan!" Yuki stared at him with teary eyes.

"Wha-Wait.. So you guys are a couple now?" They nodded.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" I stared at them with hurtful eyes.

"A.. Ano.. GOMEN Lu-chan/Lucy!" They bowed at me.

"LULU! It wasn't a dream!" Hikaru being slow, tackled me and cried on my shoulder.

"Ara..Ara.. Juki, Hikaru change your clothes and lets eat." I said.

"What's going on with all the shouting.. I am trying to sleep.." Luna flew and lied on my head falling asleep again. After we ate our breakfast, the boys and Yuki took turns to take a short shower while I wait for them so that I can give Luna a short bath too.

**(After all of them are done with showering and on their way to the guild)**

"I wonder what they will react when they see me.." I shivered "You will be okay. We will be there to help you." Yuki reassured me "You know, Natsu-san was really upset that you were 'dead' till he went into depression and hurt a lot guild members even Erza-san, Laxus-san, Mira-chan, Gajeel, Wendy-chan and other S-Class Mages got really hurt by him." Hikaru stared at me but got punched in the face by Yuki "Hikaru! We promise not to say that to Lu-chan!" Yuki glared at him _It was my fault the guild got hurt.. Gomene Fairy Tail.. I didn't meant it to turn out that way... _"Hikaru already said it why not continue.. Anyway, Natsu-san didn't went to the funeral that day.. He keep saying that you are not dead. Causing a big argument. Erza-san have to knock him out to keep him from causing anymore trouble. I am glad you are alive! Lucy." _Natsu.. Thanks for believing in me _I smiled at thought I notice the guild in a distance and froze. When the others noticed I was not walking and followed behind, they turned and stared at me waiting for me to catch up but my leg won't move like I want it to, It's as though my legs are stuck in the ground. "Guys.. You can go ahead first.. let me clear my head, and think on how to tell them that I am still alive." Yuki nodded and dragged them in the guild before Juki and Hikaru could ask me any more questions.

_What should I do?! What if they hate me for that? What if.. What if they hate me until they wanted to kill me and send me to my grave? What if they won't forgive me for what I have done? Would Natsu Forgive me for that?_

* * *

><p>"HEY GUYS I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! LET'S PARTY!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>So not me..<em>

* * *

><p>"HEY GUYS! ARE YOU GUYS DUMB!? HOW CAN YOU THINK I AM DEAD FROM JUST A TREE CRASH! DO YOU HAVE SUCH LITTLE FATE IN ME?!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>I think this is what Erza will say instead..<em> _Just act Natural. _I kicked the door open and yelled "OI! LETS GET THIS DEPRESSION OVER! STAND UP AND SHAKE YOUR BU-" I notice everyone is staring at me "erm.. I guess I came at the wrong.. time.." I turn back and was about to run out of the guild but someone stop me before I could and I was tackled to the ground. "L-Luce. Is that you? Luce?" The person mumbled behind my back shivering "A-Aye?" _Luce.. Only one person would call me that.. Natsu.. wait.. NATSU?! _"Luce.. If its you say my name.." I turned around only to see salmon haired man _Yup.. its Natsu. AND WHERE IS HE STUFFING HIS FACE! DOES HE WANT TO DIE?! _"emm.. N-Natsu?" I heard sniff and hiccup from him as he continue to stuff his face in my two breasts. "Lu-chan/ Lucy/ Bunny Girl/Blonde?" They yelled. "ermm.. hi?" I gulped. "N-Natsu.. Let go of me now.." "Luce.. Why did you leave me like Igneel and Lisanna.." I froze _that's right.. I promised him I won't do that.. I broke it.. Lisanna.. is his mate isn't it..  
><em>"Gomen Natsu, I broke the promise.." I stared at him sadly. "Lucy/Lu-chan/Bunny-girl/Blonde/ LuLu?"The guild yelped out except for Yuki, Juki and Hikaru. Many cried and soon Erza and Gray came running while shouting my name _Wa-Wait.. _THEY DON'T MEANT TO HUG US RIGHT? "WAIT ERZA, GRAY! You will-" Erza and Gray crash onto us. _Too late.. _"kill us.." soon our spirit left our body.

* * *

><p><strong>(Erza POV) <strong>

I was still depressed of what happened to Lucy and the attack from Natsu. Natsu have been gotten super depressed and also became vulgar lately. He could almost make half of the guild unconscious last few days. We were conscious of not to say Lucy's name or Natsu will become a monster in the guild. Suddenly the guild's door flew open and one of it was send across the guild. I was about to glare at the someone when I notice a familiar blonde yelling "OI! LETS GET THIS DEPRESSION OVER! STAND UP AND SHAKE YOUR BU-" I froze as well as Gray. She was about to run out of the guild but Natsu tackled her before she could do anything. _That's our Natsu. But.. How is it possible she is still alive? Its an illusion.. _I continue to be depressed but when she turn around again my eyes widen and tears are pouring out uncontrollably. "_this is all a dream right? If this dream ends.. I will end my life right here.." _I said unknowing that the others were able to hear what I said. "I agree.." Gray said but suddenly someone pinched on my arm but Gray also yelped out in pain. "Ouch! What's that for?" I glared at the person who pinched me but Jellal finch at my glare even though it was not meant for him. "Wa-Wait.. if i can feel pain.. Does that mean.." Ultear nodded Gray and I shot up so quick, the chairs fall onto the ground "Lucy!" We ran towards her "WAIT ERZA, GRAY! You will-" We crash onto them "kill us.." Natsu and Lucy's spirit left their body, Gray and I panicked at sight and quickly got off them "Lucy! Natsu! Daijiobu?!"

"OI SCARLET, You almost killed Lucy and Natsu there!" A vein pop out of the corner of head. "Did you just say my sir name? Strauss." I glared at Mira. "I just did. Scarlet, Who give you the right to call me that?!" Mira yelled "You want to go?! wannabe" "Let's have a competition on who can seduce more man wins!" "Get ready to lose Strauss!" She smirked. **(A/N I know Erza and Mira doesn't fight now.. But I just want them to be frienemies XD Joking Joking. I got my reasons~) **_Holy SHIT. I made a wrong move! I might be able to win her though with my seduction Armour and the maid uniform. I don't want Jellal to see me like I'm a pervert! What do I do?! I should ask Lucy for help! She can help me I know it. _Mira walked away from me and I started sweating a lot than I ever do. "Competition will be next week better prepare yourself! Crime Sociere, you better stay until then! Especially Jellal." Mira winked at him I become pale and grab onto Lucy pulling her out the door asking for a favour.

"Lucy! Help me!" I hugged her tightly, "E-Erza I can't b-breathe.." I released her with teary eyes "Gomen.. I look so weak right now.." I mumbled. "Don't worry. I will help you! Count on me!" Lucy said slapping her chest. Lucy pulled me back inot the guild while I went to the corner of the guild where nobody will not be near me. _Maybe I have to buy more sexy clothes and practice at home.. Maybe I just have to practice my seducing abilities.. Maybe I should.. AHHH! I don't know anything anymore! I am so confused! I will have a headache if I think too much about this.. I will just think about what I should do tomorrow. For now, Party! _Many people crowd around Lucy asking for her adventure of what happened. I crowd along Lucy asking for details.

I heard, Lucy went training and became stronger before but she said its not as strong as me. She could summon all golden keys and won't get tired at all which is a good thing. I could sense a slightly more stronger magic within her but just don't know what probably its just that she became stronger from all her training. Shrugging it off, Master yelled getting all of our attention, "MINA! STOP CROWDING AROUND THAT BRAT AND PARTY! SHE NEEDS OXYGEN!" Many disperse into groups and Team Natsu, continue to be around Lucy.

"Lushii! How dare you left me alone without knowing again!" A pink exceed flew towards Lucy "Ah.. Gomen Gomen Luna, Fish for forgiveness?" Lucy held out a fish for the exceed. "Lushi.. Don't forget meh.. You are so mean!" Happy sobbed "Gomen Happy.. There, and another fish to give Carla." Lucy held out two fish for Happy. "Lucy, Mind if you introduce who is that exceed?" I asked more like demanding for an answer. "Aye! I am Luna, Lucy's exceed!" She cheered out happily. "you have an EXCEED?!" Natsu yelled jaw dropped. "Yeah.. Why? AND DON'T SHOUT! MY EARS HURT!" Lucy glared at him and covered her ears. "B-But I thought only Dragon Slayer have Exceed." Natsu stared at her blankly "After you said it.. Lucy have an exceed, her ears hurt when we shout, I sensed a strong magic coming from her.." I said putting everything together "ARE YOU A DRAGON SLAYER?!" We shouted and she have to cover her ears again "STOP SHOUTING!" Lucy sobbed "A-" Luna was cut of by Lucy by putting her hands on Luna's mouth. "No. I am not.. Luna is a special Exceed of course."

**(A/N Lets just say they know that all there flying nekos are exceed. -.- I got myself confused too.. Gomen..) **

"I am special? AYE! I AM SPECIAL!" Luna flew round and round beside Lucy's head but suddenly stopping saying that she was dissy and landed on the Bar. Happy flew next to Luna and talked to her. "Happy, aren't you going to give Carla your fish or have you found yourself a new girl?" Lucy glared at Happy for a while before looking at Luna apologetically. "Carla! Lucy said I hate you!" Lucy stared at Happy blankly before turning back to Natsu "Lucy fight me!" Natsu yelled causing Lucy to finch and stare at him shocked at his announcement. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>I know Erza's behaviour doesn't make her looks like Erza. Sorry for that.. Please Review and tell me how the story is! Good or Bad. Thanks!Next chapter will be about their fight.<br>**


	5. Natsu and Lucy Battle

**Hi guys! Sorry if I have mistakes in the story! Also, Sorry if I made the story a little confusing HAHAH**

**I never read what I wrote. (Just Joking XD) So you will get confuse by what I write. **

**Last Chapter, Mira challenged Erza into a bet in who will be able to seduce more men. While Natsu, challenged Lucy into a fight. What should Lucy do in order to prevent team Natsu from learning that Lucy have Dragon Slayer Abilities? **

I walked out of the guild after the party going to a nearby forest to practice my spells and also meditate. Sitting on the ground crossed feet, I started meditating. After few minutes of meditation, Slowly standing up and said one of the Dragon Slaying Spells, "Celestial Dragon's roar!" Lucy practiced her spells

* * *

><p>"Your Fight, starts~ NOW!" Master said outside of the Rune's that freed did to prevent Spectators from getting injured.<p>

"Fire Dragon's.. Roar!" Natsu released his breath of fire towards Lucy.

'Shit! I won't be able to dodge without using that power.. But I don't want them to know that I am also a Dragon Slayer.. Who cares!' Lucy thought

"Jet." In a flash of light Lucy appeared behind Natsu.

"Open, Gate of lion. LEO!"

Loke smirked,

"Regulas Punch!" Natsu turned towards Loke and blocked his punch with one hand and tried to attack loke with another

"What the hack?! How did you get here so fast?! Fire dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu was blocked by Loke this time while Lucy was behind Natsu again and used her whip to grab hold of two of his legs causing him to fall face on the ground first before his other body part reached the ground too.

As he toppled, he breathed out fire causing Loke to be burned slightly on the side of his arm. "Loke, I can handle this from here!" Lucy said as she grab hold of another two keys to summon "Open! Gate of Scorpio and Gate of golden bull, Scorpio Taurus!"

"MOO! I WILL PROTECT YOUR WONDERFUL BODY MISS LUCY!" Taurus as Pervert as ever still,

"Great to see you, Aquarius and I are currently on a date, I will handle this quickly." Taurus and Scorpio did unison raid on Natsu and left after that.

Unfortunately, Natsu didn't lay a scratch "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Lucy! You left me out of a fight! How dare you?!" Luna grab onto Lucy's Collar and flew high in the air intend to drop Lucy at a certain height. "WAA! Luna! NOT SO HIGH! I WILL DIE!" Lucy stared in the air smirking

"Stop moving or I'll.." Luna accidentally let go of lucy's collar when lucy was fidgeting around when she was holding her. "Don't Die on me!" Luna shouted above.

"Have more fate in me Luna! You are my exceed damn it!" Lucy glared at Luna as she fall.

Natsu stared at Lucy's falling figure and ran to her trying to catch her falling body but Lucy attack him instead "This is a battle! Not a friendly fight! Give me all you have got! Open gate of Ram! Aries!" Aries appeared beside Natsu

"Wool Bomb!" Natsu took another hit.

"Hey! I was saving you! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu tried to burn Aries but it appeared that Aries had a sun tan "Arigatou! I always want to have a suntan! Gomenasai!" Aires went back to spirit world

"Do I look like I need to be saved?! Aires! I didn't say you can... go back.. Never Mind..." "Celestial Wings" Lucy mumbled and, had Golden Shiny wings behind her back.

"Maybe I should.. Just use it.. Even of they are trained.. Natsu is also as strong as them.. Nah.. I will use my magic later on (as in Dragon Slaying Magic) Open! Gate of Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo appeared from below Natsu. Already made a hole underneath him she make an extra move on him using her two finger and shove it at his ass.

"VIRGO! You're not suppose to do that!" Lucy gasped at Virgo while Natsu lied on the floor holding his ass moaning in pain.

* * *

><p>(Outside the Rune)<p>

"How did Luna get in?!" Freed gasped

"Don't know."

"Who cares!"

"Sugoi! Lucy's wings is awesome!" Wendy gasped.

"Lucy got even stronger then before. I am proud of her" Erza nodded proudly.

The moment Virgo shove her finger into Natsu "Ouch! That must have hurt!"

"Puhahaha! Look at flame brain's face!" Gray said

"This battle have become more and more interesting." Gajeel said smirking.

"Naughty Virgo!" Mira smirked.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Battle)<p>

"Daijiobu? Natsu, Should we postpone the Battle instead?" Lucy asked worriedly

"N-No.. I can handle this pain." Natsu stood up shakily. Lucy landed on the ground as soon as her wings disappeared.

"Here I go?" Lucy whacked his ass with her whip unconsciously "OPPS! SORRY! I aimed for your ass instead of your arms.." Lucy sweat dropped.

"You did it on purpose.." Natsu stared at her

"No I didn't!" Lucy shook her head

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yyesss you did."

"NO I DIDN'T"

"No you didn't"

"No I Didn't, Wait what? You said I didn't. Did you tried to trick me?" Lucy stared at him blankly

"N-No.. I didn't" Natsu sweat-dropped.

"Yes he did!" Luna shouted from above.

"Lucy, Time for punishment?" Virgo hold out another Whip to her.

"Yup time for punishment." Lucy took the whip from her hands and walked towards Natsu. Punishing him with whip.

Behind Lucy and Natsu, Virgo was glaring at Natsu "You stole my Punishment. How dare you."

* * *

><p>After Natsu's punishment, Natsu was lying on the ground covered with red lines. Lucy was talking to Luna behind him like nothing happened. Virgo went back to the spirit world preparing to kill Natsu. "Does that mean.. Lucy won?" Mira asked.<p>

"Ermm.. I.. guess so?" Master said shivering.

In fact, Many of the guild members are shivering _That's what you will get for tricking her.. _They thought.

Just then Lucy said "Pinky, I demand a rematch when you are healed, this battle is off. So that means no one won." Lucy walked back into the guild.

During the time Natsu was recovering, Virgo pops out of no where and tries to attack him, Its takes days to stop her from doing that. "Virgo, You can punish him on the battle day it self." Lucy smiled at her and continued to drink her milk shake.


End file.
